Call Me By My Name
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: As Cenred approaches, Arthur and Gwen share an intimate moment before he goes to protect the citadel. He knew she had made the boundaries, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to call him Arthur again.


OMG. Merlin is going great, I'm just hoping for more and more Arwen scenes. I'm loving these two, in the close up shots Angel looked absolutely gorgeous. The second small scene when they were staring at each other with the gentle smiles, I kept on rewatching it over and over again. I loved it and the music was perfectttt

_Call Me By My Name_

_Slight spoilers for 3x02_

He had only seen glimpses of her the past couple of days, and with Morgana returning and his father's health in question, the only person he honestly really wanted to see and talk to was her. His Guinevere. He was scared, he'd admit it, his father's sudden illness falling upon him as soon as Cenred's army was marching forward−leaving him in charge. There was also something off between Morgana and Merlin, he wasn't sure what, but he had noticed their faces and postures around one another. His head was spinning with so many thoughts, and every part of his body was pounding and he hadn't even gone out to fight as yet. He wanted to make his father proud, protect the kingdom, but most of all he wanted to make sure everything would be alright so she, so _they, _could live well.

A quiet knock rapped at the door and instantly he knew it was here.

"Come in."

She came in slowly, tentatively as she wrung her hands together. Her face was beautiful as always, her dark curls, tanned skin, natural smiles and gorgeous deep brown eyes. What else could he want?

Arthur breathed slowly as he looked at her with weary eyes.

"There will be casualties Gwen. Many, but I hope to prevent extreme loss. I can't believe my father falls ill at a time like this. I knew Cenred needed to be watched, if I had just watched him closer…"

Gwen approached him and placed her hands on his arms, her brown eyes soft but firm.

"I trust you more than any man Arthur. You will do what's right, worry is not a wise council. Follow your heart and I'll be here when you return. You won't go wrong and Camelot will remain, I know of it".

Time stopped as they stood there together.

Then for a minute she gripped his arms tighter, for a split second, he saw the small fear creep into her eyes and he pressed his fingers against hers, their bodies illuminating in the dimly lit room. He stared right at her, her lips, her eyes just drilling back at him. He wanted her so badly it was unbelievable. He had fallen for her quickly and nearly instantly. From the first time in her home when she talked back to him, her face flush, but she was always respectful taking care of him. Her jokes with him at the dinner table, how happy she had been, just the two of them. Those moments went by so fast but during that one stay it had shaped him for the rest of his life.

The token. The kiss. He didn't want them to be their only amazing memories.

He felt her eyes boring into his soul and it resisted the urge to lick his lips. Then she faltered, taking a step back and whispering "I must go, sire."

Flashing him a small smile, he felt the heat from between them leave as she stepped back. She backed away slowly, and he was sure he saw sorrow. She still felt for him, he knew she did, he_ knew _it. She just couldn't leave now, not with him in this mind-set.

"Guinevere".

The way he said her name sent shivers up both of their spines. She looked back at him, her head cocking slightly.

"Yes sire?"

Arthur wanted to scream. His blue eyes stared at her. "You know, there's no need for you to call me that."

Gwen cracked a smile, her head slightly bent. "Yes, there is sire".

As she made her way to the door, he pounced. Sprinting to the door, his fist slammed against the wood as he grabbed Gwen's shoulders and pressed her against the tall frame. Her eyes widened in surprise and Arthur swore he saw pale pink singe her cheeks. He was going to _war, _and all she could say was "yes sire". He knew she had previously established boundaries, but he didn't care, never did and never would, but now, he just needed her to be real. He loved her dammit.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and he felt her hands grip his tunic. She closed her eyes and sucked in a short breath. Her nudged her nose and slowly felt her walls weaken.

"Open your eyes Guinevere. When you're with me, please, even if we have these few minutes, just call me Arthur. You did it once before just now, when you at peace, talking to me. Like a loved one" he pleaded.

She opened her eyes and tears pooled into them.

"You have no idea how much I want to call your name Arthur. Sometimes when I'm around you I can barely breathe, but then I remember our situation and all the people in it…" her voice trailed off as his lips met hers.

It was soft at first, very sensual and romantic. Gwen knew he needed to kiss her before he left and when she grabbed his arms before she was hoping he would stare her down for a moment and then kiss her passionately. With all the drama, she had missed him terribly. As his lips met hers, she couldn't contain her excitement and happiness as she fisted his tunic first, then her nimble fingers finding their way into his blonde locks.

Arthur emitted a possessive growl and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to pull her as close as she could be to him. He wanted her close to him.

He deepened the kiss as he tongue probed her mouth. She eagerly let him in, and the two battled for dominance as he rocked her against the door. Gwen couldn't breathe as she felt herself stand on her tip-toes to kiss him back harder. His hands grabbed hers and pinned them against the door as he slowly kissed down the column of her neck and then both her cheeks.

He pressed her harder against the wall, marring her neck with small love bites. She moaned as he chuckled against her wet skin.

"Guinevere. Call me by my name."

Gwen's head lay against the door as she slightly panted. The sight of her swollen lips and heaving chest made Arthur only want her more.

"Arthur", she groaned out, his lips hungrily attacking hers. She felt his growing erection against her center and bit back a moan as he grinned.

She pressed a kiss against his lips again and again, but then jumped as she heard the running and booming of knights' voices. The two were pink and sweaty as his fingers dug into hers. Reluctantly she untangled herself from Arthur as he intertwined and squeezed their fingers together once more.

She brought their hands to her lips and kissed them lovingly.

"Come back to me Arthur and I promise, I will call you by your name every chance I get".

He smirked; bowing his head slightly at her demand.

"I promise".

_Finished._

I missed writing about my favorite couple (tied with Damon and Elena from Vampire Diaries, who I also have to admit, they're chemistry is mind-blowing!), and I haven't seen a lot of new fics out, so I had to post one.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews are extremely appreciated! Xoxox


End file.
